


While on the run

by KingApri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingApri/pseuds/KingApri
Summary: Original ocs from an rp with a friend! This is a non canon confession scene though, just something I made up a while ago and finished tonight!
Relationships: Nois Kedrov/Ashbel 'Kitt' Linden
Kudos: 2





	While on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I haven't posted in months how do y'all put up with me???

Nois followed after Kitt- realizing he was a lot faster than himself- listening to the yells of officers behind them. He looked over his shoulder for just a few moments to get an idea of how far they were away but that single thing caused him to lose sight of Kitt after he turned to face forward again.   
He panicked for a second before feeling a cushioned and very warm hand grasp his wrist and pull him into the alleyway, next to him.   
In retaliation his body lit up. His horns, body marks, eyes, claws and tail all glowed their sickly green, baring his fangs threateningly. He felt his aura spike and grow thick and stuffy- he jerked back in surprise though as an equally cushioned and warm hand- like the one on his wrist- was now over his mouth instead. 

"Idiot. Calm down before they get here." Nois instantly recognized the voice and felt the air still before slowly he regained his composure and in turn harassed his aura back.

He raised his brown though as the hand never left his mouth; He noticed Kitt glance down the alley, seeing some other people chilling throughout, farther from them but still there.   
Sighing, he pulled his hand away from Nois' mouth and reached up to pull his hood over his head instead,   
"Don't show your face." Kitt whispered. 

Kitt reached up to pull his own hood down, since the cat ears of his were very noticeable,   
"What about your face?" Kitt froze, he hadn't thought about that yet, not realizing that they could've seen his face.   
Nois noticed the panic slowly spread on Kitt's face before he chuckled softly,   
"Stop worrying, I have a plan, just wanted to see if you had one first." 

Slowly, Nois leant down, entirely taking his time to allow Kitt to push him away or clearly abstain if this over stepped his comfort.   
Once Nois stopped, his back was hunched, his arms against the wall and on either side of Kitt.   
He was almost nose to nose with the other, he could feel Kitt's breath ghost over his face and he could practically hear the others heartbeat pick up speed.

With this new position, Nois was blocking most of Kitt's face from view if the alleyway, the only real part you could see were his ears and hair but if the cops did see him before with his hood up, it was less likely they saw his hair color and ears very well.   
Kitt didn't push Nois away, instead opting to push himself back against the cold stone wall- the temperature a stark contrast to his usually warm body.   
He knew that this was the plan for hiding his face and not be suspicious but at the same time his brain was having troubling processing it as such, his cheeks heating up as well as his palms radiating a warmth that would usually signify he was going to create fire. 

Nois seemed to have felt the warmth and pulled himself back as much as possible without revealing his face to the alley. Nois smirked but his eyes still let on to the fact that he felt a bit remorseful towards Kitt, "Don't worry. They'll pass soon enough then we can get the hell out of here." he whispered.   
Kitt felt chills shoot down his spine as Nois whispered so close to him, not used to the feeling of it or even being physically this close to someone.

Nois slightly turned to look over his shoulder as the two of the cops walked down the alley, stopping a bit before and pulling out some kind of communication device that was usually given to the police in this city for quick access to information; Turning back around, he felt his gaze soften, seeing Kitt nearly burying himself into his scarf, his cheeks still blazing.   
Nois felt his breath get caught in his throat just by looking at the other, his heart stuttering. 

"Kitt.." Nois spoke softly, catching the others attention but once the other looked him in the eyes his words were lost, hell he couldn't even remember why he said the shorters name in the first place, all he knew was that his name felt stuck on his tongue and the only way he felt satisfied was by saying it but even that made more unsatisfactory feelings to boil inside him and he didn't know what would quench it.   
It felt like he was being splashed with cold water as he came back to his senses, noticing he was in fact, closer to Kitt now.   
He didn't know why, but slowly, pain stakingly slow, he moved his hand to cup Kitt's cheek.   
The other flinched slightly at the motion despite clearly seeing it and letting it happen but Nois didn't ask, instead he focused on the feeling of Kitt's unusually warm skin against his palm and then reveled in the feeling of Kitt gently- almost cautiously- wrapping his arms loosely around Nois' neck.   
He felt Kitt jump slightly and also jumped in surprise as well, not backing up but just, jerking a bit.   
He followed Kitt's eyes down, seeing what had shocked him so suddenly- only to be met with the sight of his tail wrapped around the others leg, something he had done unconsciously.   
The two looked back up but neither could hold back the soft laughter at how this whole situation.

Once he calmed down, he learned in more, whispering quieter than he ever had before, almost scared that he spoke any louder he would shatter whatever this was, whatever feeling was between them,   
"Can I..?" 

He glanced at Kitt's lips hoping to clue him in on what he was asking.   
The other seemed to freeze an audible gulp coming from him but Kitt quickly also glanced at Nois' lips- something that Nois did catch- and gently nodded, his mouth opening and closing before he found his words stuck in his throat and forcing them out,   
"Sure." 

Lame, Kitt thought, quickly changing his words,   
"I-I mean, yea." a deep inhale,   
"Yes." 

Hearing all he needed to, Nois chuckled softly, before leaning down and pressing his lips against Kitt's in a gentle, loving kiss.   
Nois felt his entire body go numb to everything around him, focusing only on the feelings he didn't know he was holding onto and pouring all the love and emotions he had into the kiss and to his delightful, almost making his eyes tear up, he felt the same amount of emotion, a lot more hesitant, but it was still there.   
He felt his aurs grow, incasing him and Kitt, merging, dancing with Kitt's own aura.

He giggled into the kiss, using his other hand to cup Kitt's other cheek happily, feeling joy bubbling up inside him.   
After a few more moments, they pulled away, they didn't back up but their lips were separate now. The look in Kitt's eyes almost brought Nois to his knees, seeing the genuine happiness in them.   
He couldn't help the mischievous smirk from settling on his face as he scooped up the other, despite his immediate struggling and planting a whole lot more kisses on the others face, peppering his cheeks, forehead, chin, nose and everywhere else his lips could find.   
Kitt pushed against his shoulders, trying to twist his body,   
"N-Nois! Let-" 

He was interrupted by a kiss before it was taken away and placed somewhere else,   
"Go!" 

Kitt didn't need to hear an answer from Nois to know that the other wasn't going to stop, not that he truly minded, he was just embarrassed.

"Excuse me, Sirs." 

Both of the bots froze, hearing the police man voice from right behind Nois,  
"I'm gonna have to ask you to out down your partner and face the wall." 

Nois pulled away, finally stopping his parade of butterfly kisses.   
He stared at Kitt before laughing, giving a knowing look to him.   
It would be later that day that they had to move once more, after finally duping the police officers.


End file.
